Fujoshi
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era la hija perfecta, algo tímida y amable con sus amigos...el problema es que ella era una Otaku en secreto, pero no cualquier Otaku, ella era una Fujoshi que amaba el Yaoi. Ella soñaba en que los populares Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki tuvieran un romance Yaoi como en sus animes favoritos...lastima que por eso ella no veía que Naruto estaba interesado en ella.
1. Prologo

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Prologo**

En medio del enorme instituto Konoha, uno de los colegios más reconocidos en todo Japón por su imprudente forma de actuar de sus alumnos. Se encontraba una alumna muy particular.

Hinata Hyuga.

Una chica de larga cabellera azulada y ojos claros color perla, una chica normal y más del montón, tímida y algo nerviosa…pero que amaba a sus amigos y siempre les apoyaba en sus decisiones. Era conocida por otros por ser la menor del aula y ser la más inocente según ellos.

Pero la verdad era otra.

Desde niña Hinata tenía una cierta fascinación por ver anime y leer manga, pero no era como los demás estudiantes que disfrutaban de alguna serie en particular…no…Hinata era bastante consiente que ella era una otaku.

Otaku.

Era como sinónimo de persona con aficiones obsesivas y se aplica a cualquier tema o campo, aunque sobre todo al fandom de anime y manga.

Ella era así.

Una fanática envenenada que lo ocultaba de todos.

Ser la hija mayor de los Hyuga era complicado.

La familia Hyuga era dueña de una gran cadena de hospitales a lo largo del país…ella debía ser la hija perfecta, o al menos simularlo.

Pero había algo que había pasado hace poco.

Hace un año había descubierto una nueva serie…bueno no era nueva, realmente era muy vieja y nunca quiso verla.

¿Por qué?

Era una serie Yaoi.

Ella siempre quiso evitar ver ese tipo de series ya que…bueno, ella no era fanática de ese tipo de relaciones y prefería ver sus series de ficción y románticas.

Pero al ver el opening llego a pensar que la serie era sobre un chico y chica.

Pobre e inocente criatura.

La serie Love Stage trataba sobre chico y chico, solamente que uno era muy afeminado y tuvo que llegar a vestirse de chica en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de ser una serie Yaoi, termino enamorada de la trama y de todos los personajes.

Fue el principio del fin.

Su fanatismo siguió en ver anime y leer manga, alguno que otro video juego…pero el Yaoi había subido demasiado rápido en su lista de prioridades…desde ver anime y leer manga de ese tipo, unirse a páginas en redes sociales, convenciones, figuras de colección y entre otros.

Hinata comenzaba a pensar que tenía una leve obsesión.

Lo descubrió el día en que en medio de su salón de clase, comenzó a imaginar historias Yaoi entre sus compañeros de clase.

La mitad de las ocasiones terminaba con un leve sangrado nasal que ocultaba.

Por qué se había vuelto una grandísima pervertida.

…

..

.

Que se le va hacer.

Así era ella y le encantaba.

Entre sus mayores fantasías…estaban ellos. Los dos chicos más populares del instituto Konoha y que estaban con ella en algunas clases.

Ellos eran…

Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más sexy del instituto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tenía un cuerpazo y era el mayor sueño húmedo de todas las chicas del instituto. Era bastante frio y cortante con quien estuviera fuera de su selecto grupo de amigos…pero ese misterio solo atraía más.

Su mejor amigo era el otro chico que le interesaba…

Uzumaki Naruto, un sexy rubio y de ojos azules, con un cuerpo casi igual de bueno que Sasuke. Contario al chico él era bastante amable y divertido, amigo de todos y que siempre sonreía ante cualquier travesura que hacía.

Ambos eran perfectos para el sueño de una Fujoshi.

Hinata pasaba horas viéndolos y pensando fantasías sexuales entre ambos.

¿Quién sería el activo y cual el pasivo?

Cada que se acercaban y se saludaban, la mente de Hinata se imaginaba una historia de amor prohibido entre ellos.

Ellos dos eran el mayor sueño de Hinata, que esperaba pacientemente que una historia Yaoi ocurriera entre ellos.

…

..

.

Lo curioso de todo esto, es que Hinata por estar metida en sus sueños sobre Yaoi…no notaba la intensa mirada azulada de Naruto sobre ella.

La pobre no sabía que era el interés amoroso del Uzumaki.

Pero aun peor por el pobre Naruto al interesarse en una chica tan especial como Hinata.

Esta historia seria entretenida.

**Continuara…**

_Vaya este nuevo proyecto no será muy largo, pero espero les saque algunas sonrisas y disfruten de él…debido a que tengo varias historias sin continuar no se cada cuanto publique, seguramente cuando se me ocurra algo que escribir :D_

_Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capitulo uno

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_Lo curioso de todo esto, es que Hinata por estar metida en sus sueños sobre Yaoi…no notaba la intensa mirada azulada de Naruto sobre ella._

_La pobre no sabía que era el interés amoroso del Uzumaki._

_Pero aun peor por el pobre Naruto al interesarse en una chica tan especial como Hinata._

_Esta historia seria entretenida._

**Capitulo uno**

Porque en la vida de un estudiante…todo se vuelve una rutina.

Hinata Hyuga la conocía bien.

Cada mañana ponía el despertador diez minutos antes de lo necesario, de esa forma cuando se despertara tenía ese tiempo para levantarse. Con pasos lentos iba al baño a lavarse la cara, luego tomaba unos momentos para revisar su celular y por último se bañaba con alguna canción de su anime preferido.

Esa semana era a la música de Aldnoah Zero, aunque sabía que el protagonista amaba a la princesa…era mejor imaginarlo de pareja con el villano de Slaine…ambos hacían buena pareja, chicoxchico como debía ser.

Luego de eso bajaba a la primera planta de su gran mansión, su hermana ya estaría desayunando con sus padres, ella se uniría sin decir mucho y comería el desayuno seleccionado.

Media hora después ella ya estaría camino a su instituto.

Tomaría sus clases como cualquier otro miércoles.

Pero aquí es donde empezaba lo interesante de su día.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Al voltearse se alegró de ver a una de sus amigas, una hermosa rubia de larga cabellera y ojos azules, su cuerpo era la envidia de todas y era conocida como una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

Aun se preguntaba cómo pudieron ser ellas dos amigas.

-Buen día Ino-le devolvió el saludo.

Ino había sido compañera de ella ese año, ambas se llevaban bien y gracias a kami-sama la chica no sabía sobre sus oscuros pensamientos.

Porque para todos ella era la adorable Hinata-chan, una chica con pequeña estatura e inocente.

Pobres imbéciles.

…

..

-MALDITO TEME-

-hmp…dobe-

Los pasos de Hinata se detuvieron de inmediato y volteo el rostro con gran velocidad.

Frente a ella estaban Uzumaki Naruto con su alborotada cabellera rubia, este miraba de mala manera a su mejor amigo. Uchiha Sasuke parecía indiferente a las provocaciones de Naruto.

En un movimiento mal planeado, Naruto tomo a Sasuke por el cuello y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca.

Todos rieron al ver la mirada de odio de ambos, probablemente peleando por alguna estupidez.

Pero en la mente de Hinata, ambos chicos estaban rodeados de un aura rosada, los dos sonrojados y con el rostro demasiado cerca del otro. Sus ojos brillaban viéndose el uno al otro y sus labios estaban muy cerca.

-Maldito teme-gruñía Naruto con voz suplicante mientras veía los labios de Sasuke.

En cambio el pelinegro lo miraba con malicia.

-hmp…-¿eso era un gemido acaso?-…Dobe-hablo mientras le acercaba el rostro.

Un poco más…un poco más.

…

..

Ino apenas pudo reaccionar y atajar a Hinata en el aire, la miro desconcertada y noto de inmediato las dos gotas de sangre que salían por la nariz de la chica.

-¿Hinata-chan?-murmuro algo incrédula.

De lejos Uzumaki Naruto había vuelto a ver, manteniendo la mirada fija en Hinata.

Minutos después…

En medio del salón de clases se podía observar como todos estaban hablando, el maestros se había tardado y ellos ya estaban haciendo la fiesta. Todos parecían estar en sus grupos de amigos y hablar sobre lo que querían hacer el fin de semana, otros comían o dormían…pero ninguno parecía estar preocupado por el retraso del maestro.

Aunque eso ya era común.

Entre los grupos formados estaban Ino y Hinata.

La rubia miraba preocupada a Hinata, ya que esta tenía la cabeza en una extraña posición para logra detener el sangrado nasal.

-realmente me preocupa tu problema de insolación-murmuro la rubia pasándole una botella con agua.

Hinata simplemente sonrió apenada. Aunque por dentro la chica tuviera una enorme gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca, el problema de la insolación y sus defensas bajas eran su única excusa para que no pensaran mal de su sangrado nasal.

-hace un año se incrementó-murmuro para sí misma.

No era de toda mentira, hace un año que ella era una Fujoshi.

Ino arrugo la frente y la vio preocupada.

-si tú insistes-dijo algo insegura sentándose a su lado.

Hinata sonrió antes de empezar a escuchar a Ino hablar sobre cualquier cosa, de famosos, novelas, libros…sobre casi cualquier cosa hasta que llegara su profesor.

No mucho después el profesor apareció por la puerta.

Kakashi-sensei era un profesor muy popular, probablemente el hecho de que llegara siempre tarde lo hacía recordar entre sus estudiantes, también era muy apuesto entre la población femenina. Su cabello era de color albino y tenía un buen cuerpo, alto, misterioso y todo un adonis.

Las clases empezaron.

Hinata era algo pequeña, pero aun así podía sentarse en la parte media de la clase y ver aun a la pizarra.

Mientras Kakashi-sensei explicaba un ejercicio, Hinata estaba en otro mundo.

De reojo Hinata miraba a dos buenos amigos suyos.

Kiba Inuzuka, un joven de cabellera castaña alborotada y de buen cuerpo. El otro chico que era observado se trataba de Shino Aburame, quien traía el cabello alborotado pero cubierto por un enorme suéter y anteojos oscuros.

Ambos se miraban y reían divertidos.

Hinata los miraba con los ojos fijos y algo desquiciados, claro que nadie la veía por estar prestando atención a su profesor.

Se preguntó.

¿Quién daría el primer paso?

Si Kiba seria quien tomara las riendas de la situación y aceptara sus sentimientos ocultos por Shino, o en cambio el sincero Aburame le diría que amaba a Kiba y lo tomaría contra la pared.

Rápidamente puso una mano sobre su nariz.

No podía tener un derrame nasal tan rápido.

Pero es que imaginar a sus amigos en una situación Yaoi era una reacción demasiado involuntaria de su cuerpo. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y vio fijamente su cuaderno de matemáticas, intento concentrarse.

Pero por alguna razón solo podía recordar todos sus animes Yaoi.

-vamos Hinata, si piensas otro anime no habrá problema-se murmuro por bajo a sí misma.

Entonces empezó a formar una lista mental de sus anime preferidos (No Yaoi).

One piece.

Si no había nada malo con One piece, una serie de piratas y compañerismo…pero por alguna razón pudo ver claramente a dos de los protagonistas, el espadachín Zoro y el cocinero Sanji, a pesar de que no había pasado nada raro en la serie, le fue imposible no imaginarlos juntos a punto de besarse.

El derrame nasal ya casi lo sentía.

Otro anime, rápido.

Fairy Tail, magos, peleas, acción…joder la imagen del mago de fuego Natsu y su rival Gray llego de golpe, pero era una imagen Yaoi, a pesar de que la serie no tenía Yaoi.

Dragón Ball…Goku y Vegeta…mierda.

Sakura Card Captor…Yukito y Touya…doble mierda.

Full metal alchemist, mierda Ed y Roy.

Bleach….también.

Kuroko no basket.

Los súper campeones.

La lista siguió creciendo, pero en todos encontraba como juntar a dos chicos.

Miro incrédula sus manos.

Tal vez si tenía un leve problema.

-Hinata Hyuga-llamo su profesor.

Dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, luego alzo el rostro para ver confundida a su profesor. El profesor parecía no darle importancia a su estado, realmente llevaba varios minutos sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

-tu compañero de trabajo será…déjame ver…ya se, será Uzumaki Naruto-hablo el profesor viendo la lista.

La mente de Hinata dejo de trabajar.

…

…

…

-¡QUE!-dijo ella en voz alta.

Todos voltearon a verla confundidos, incluso Ino a su lado la miraba preocupada.

Pero la mente de Hinata aún no funcionaba bien.

¿Ella?

¿Porque ella?

De reojo volteo a ver varios asientos al lado de ella, Naruto la miraba fijamente igual que impresionado que los demás. Al lado de Naruto, Sasuke parecía tener una media sonrisa divertido.

Su corazón latió agitado.

Esa sería una gran oportunidad para ver cómo era Naruto y la relación que podría tener con Sasuke.

-tienes razón Naruto no es un buen compañero para ti-comento Kakashi de pronto.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

-Naruto trabaja mejor con Sasuke-añadió el profesor con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo vio congelada…pero ella si quería.

Rayos, puta suerte se tenía.

-tu compañera será Haruno Sakura-añadió el profesor.

Pero eso no importaba, la chica se desplomo con un aura deprimida sobre su asiento. Todos rieron ante su extraña actitud, todos menos Naruto que la miraba de lejos algo triste.

…

..

Las clases no pasaron con algún otro acontecimiento importante, solamente que Hinata se veía deprimida y algo ida, más de lo habitual. Hinata se estaba reprochando a sí misma, de haberse quedado en silencio tendría la oportunidad de oro para conocer sobre la relación de Sasuke y Naruto.

Aun no sabía quién era el pasivo y quien el activo.

Ino bufo molesta al ver a Hinata nuevamente en las nubes.

Con un cuaderno le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-ite-chillo la chica.

-pon atención Hinata-chan-se quejó Ino.

La chica de ojos perla la volteo a ver fijamente.

-Sakura es buena amiga mía, así que no te preocupes-hablo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Hinata la imito algo falsa.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y fueron a la salida, en ella pudieron verla. Una joven de corta cabellera rosada y ojos verde que las miraba fijamente. A su lado estaban Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

Había olvidado por completo que Sakura era la mejor amiga de ellos. Realmente Hinata a veces sentía una molestia a Sakura, debido a que cuando una escena Yaoi estaba por pasar entre ellos, la peli rosa llegaba a interponerse entre su amor prohibido.

Cuando vio que Ino la arrastraba hacia ellos, se convirtió en piedra.

-Frentona-chillo Ino con alegría.

-cerda-la imito Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Las dos llegaron al grupo de chicos, Hinata se puso tensa al ver como ambos chicos estaban a menos de un metro, ambos muy juntos y casi rozando sus brazos.

Tuvo que apretar fuertemente las piernas.

Sentía que su interior estaba por estallar.

-mierda-murmuro demasiado bajo.

Estaba a punto de mojar sus bragas.

-Cerda, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka-llamo Ino a cada uno-ella es Hinata-chan-hablo poniéndola frente a ella.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreo al ser el centro de atención.

Sintió algo caliente bajo ella.

Soporta Hinata.

-hmp-gruño Sasuke indiferente.

Pero para Hinata era un hermoso gemido que salía de su boca ante la cercanía de Naruto.

Volteo a ver al rubio quien tenía la vista puesta en Sasuke. Sus ojos parecían brillar con el amor que le profesaba a su amante.

Su cabeza comenzaba a calentarse.

-mucho gusto Hinata-chan-

Volteo a la realidad cuando Sakura hablo y la tomo por las manos, la chica tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella hizo una torpe reverencia.

-me alegra tener que hacer grupo contigo-aseguro Sakura.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

De pronto volteo a ver a Naruto, el chico la veía fijamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…probablemente debido a la cercanía de Sasuke.

-mucho gusto-fue lo único que dijo.

Con una vos tan ronca y sexy.

De pronto Sasuke soltó una leve risa y Naruto lo tomo enojado por el cuello. Para Hinata era como si estuviera a punto de besarlo…tan cerca…muy cerca.

Fue todo lo que resistió.

Su rostro quedo como el de un tomate y cayo inconsciente entre los brazos de Sakura. En un hermoso sueño donde Sasuke y Naruto hacían una hermosa escena Yaoi.

**Continuara…**

Vaya parece que esta historia les intereso :D pero como ya saben los que leyeron mi otro fic "Friendzone" los capítulos serán cortiros y con muchas cosas sin sentido. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero disfruten de este capitulo.

Ya vi la pelicula de Naruto The last Movie, en mala definicion y grabada en el cine...pero fue Hermosa

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capitulo dos

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_De pronto volteo a ver a Naruto, el chico la veía fijamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas…probablemente debido a la cercanía de Sasuke._

_-mucho gusto-fue lo único que dijo._

_Con una vos tan ronca y sexy._

_De pronto Sasuke soltó una leve risa y Naruto lo tomo enojado por el cuello. Para Hinata era como si estuviera a punto de besarlo…tan cerca…muy cerca._

_Fue todo lo que resistió._

_Su rostro quedo como el de un tomate y cayo inconsciente entre los brazos de Sakura. En un hermoso sueño donde Sasuke y Naruto hacían una hermosa escena Yaoi._

**Capitulo dos**

Como todos los días de la semana, el jueves también tenía su propia rutina muy similar a los otros.

Levantarse, alistarse, comer e ir al instituto.

La mayoría de los jueves para Hinata eran iguales.

Pero este era uno de esos jueves que era diferente.

Con un short algo desgastado, un suéter de lana y unas converse algo viejas…Hinata Hyuga estaba frente a la residencia Haruno.

Ese día se habían suspendido las lecciones en el instituto Konoha, esto debido a una pequeña fuga de gas en las cocinas, pero prefirieron dar el resto de la semana libre para no poner en peligro a los estudiantes. Aun con un trabajo de matemáticas pendiente, Sakura le ofreció realizarlo en su casa, Hinata algo confundida termino aceptando.

Aunque realmente tenía algo de miedo.

Desde que era una niña Hinata tuvo gustos diferentes al resto, desde ser una otaku a jugar video juegos, ella no calzaba con el estereotipo de chica normal. Por esa razón nunca tuvo muchos amigos.

Realmente que recordara solo había ido a la casa de dos amigos, pero era debido a que eran amigos de nacimiento.

Algo indecisa toco el timbre.

Los nervios la rodearon durante los minutos que pasaron, al final la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer mayor de apariencia amable y sonrisa encantadora.

-ohayo, tú debes ser Hinata-chan-hablo la hermosa mujer de rubia cabellera y ojos jade.

Hinata se sonrojo. Luego hizo una reverencia algo torpe.

-Hinata Hyuga-se presentó.

La mujer sonrió.

-Mebuki Haruno, un placer conocerte Hinata-chan-se presentó la mujer también.

Luego de eso la mujer le permitió pasar a la casa, era una hogareña casa de dos pisos y llena de cuadros familiares. Hinata quedo encantada con la sensación de hogar, muy al contrario de su enorme mansión.

No había dado dos pasos cuando escucho el sonido de las escaleras.

Al voltear vio como Sakura bajaba con un sencillo vestido verde y una mirada encantadora. Hinata tuvo envidia de no poder tener la seguridad que presentaban Sakura y la madre de ella.

-Ohayo Hinata-chan-saludo Sakura.

Ella se sintió más tranquila por la familiaridad.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de la sala charlando con ambas mujeres, veía con una sonrisa la manera que Sakura actuaba con su madre…una madre.

Una mirada oscura paso por su rostro.

Cuando la madre de Sakura se marchó, Sakura le sonrió.

Pero ella no respondió.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella se vio sorprendida, así que rápidamente fingió una sonrisa.

-no ocurre nada, solamente veía muy linda la relación que tienes con tu madre-respondió Hinata.

Sakura la vio algo indecisa.

Quiso preguntarle más, pero el sonido de la puerta capto su atención.

-vuelvo en un momento-dijo antes de levantarse.

Camino a la puerta principal algo confundida.

¿Quién podría ser un jueves al medio día?

Su respuesta fue inmediata, al ver por la mirilla de la puerta…al otro lado de la puerta estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Naruto y Sasuke.

Una vena apareció en su frente.

Idiotas.

Les había dicho que no vinieran ese día.

En pánico se alejó de la puerta y volteo a ver a Hinata, la chica la miraba confundida, debía sacarla de ahí de inmediato. El único lugar era su cuarto, pero no quería que Hinata encontrara su pequeño tesoro…pero confiaba que estaba bien escondido.

Corrió a la sala y tomo a Hinata por la mano.

-Hinata sube a mi cuarto y no salgas hasta que te diga-pidió con suplica.

Hinata parecía confundida.

La arrastro hasta las escaleras.

-Es la puerta con un letrero con mi nombre-dijo empujándola.

Hinata no tuvo otra opción que subir asustada al segundo piso.

Ya en el camino un poco, vio una puerta que tenía un adorable letrero de conejo y que decía el nombre de Sakura. Entro antes de que ocurriera algo.

Dentro era un cuarto normal.

Más normal que el suyo.

Paredes de un turquesa claro, cama pequeña y un escritorio con una computadora gris, no tenía muchos peluches para considerarse infantil y tenía unos poster de artistas de moda (que había escuchado por Ino)…todo parecía normal.

Indecisa se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que Sakura actuara así?

Durante unos momentos permaneció en silencio, abajo se escuchaban unas voces.

-Que estará pasando abajo-se dijo a sí misma.

Ella no era curiosa, pero se detuvo en examinar el cuarto para hacer algo. De pronto algo capto su atención. Un mensaje al correo de Sakura, provoco un sonido que la hizo voltear.

Pero…

Eso era imposible.

De fondo de pantalla en la computadora portátil de Sakura, había una fondo de…

Una foto Yaoi de los protagonistas de Kuroko no basket.

Sorprendida camino de espaldas, y choco con la puerta del armario. La puerta cedió y ella cayó causando un gran estruendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Lo que había caído sobre ella, eran muchos poster de anime, muchos de mangas Yaoi, había una colección Sekaiichi Hatsukoi terminado, otros poster de Elecktel delusion y varias figuras de colección de junjou Romantica…habían más sobre muchos otros anime famosos…pero le sorprendía ver tantas cosas Yaoi juntas.

-¿Are?-pestañeo ella incrédula en el suelo.

**Momentos antes en el primer piso…**

Sakura abrió la puerta con una expresión furiosa, sus dos mejores amigos intentaron aparentar indiferencia…pero de lejos se notaba el pequeño sudor que corría por su nuca, los golpes de su amiga eran demasiado fuertes como para tomarlos a la ligera.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan-saludo Naruto con amabilidad.

Quedo en silencio cuando los instintos homicidas de su amiga pasaron a él.

-Te dije que no vinieras hoy-indico Sakura molesta.

Sasuke solamente miraba todo aburrido, de no ser porque Naruto lo arrastro no hubiera ido a la casa de Sakura. Pronto la mirada de Sakura se posó en él furiosa, por eso dio un paso atrás y señalo sin ningún remordimiento a Naruto.

-El dobe me obligo-se escudó Sasuke.

Naruto lo vio con odio.

-Estúpido teme traidor-

Sakura puso una mano en su frente cansada, ya sabía de lo que sentía Naruto por Hinata…pero esto era demasiado.

Así que con su mejor cara de enojo lo volteo a ver, Naruto trago pesado.

-Ya te dije, no importa que Hinata te guste desde hace cuatro años-le dijo de forma enojada.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Si la presionas la pobre no te dejara ni ser tu amigo, así que déjame ser su amiga para poder ayudarte-gruño con una vena en su frente.

Naruto soltó un bufido sin ocultar aun el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

No quería pensar en eso.

De pronto un escándalo desde el piso de arriba les llamo la atención. Como si muchas cosas se hubieran caído de repente.

El rostro de Sakura perdió color.

Su secreto.

Con su fuerza sobre humana saco a ambos chicos de su casa, dijo un "LARGO" y luego corrió a su cuarto a una velocidad que dejaría frio a cualquiera. Entro sin tocar la puerta y se quedó pálida ante lo que vio.

Hinata estaba arrodillada en el suelo y con un poster en sus manos, pero la imagen en el poster tenía una imagen Yaoi que era demasiado implícita como para buscar una excusa.

La chica la vio de reojo confundida.

-¿Te gusta junjou Romantica?-pregunto Hinata mostrando el poster.

El rostro de Sakura aún seguía pálido.

Busco una excusa en lo más profundo de su mente.

-P-Puedo explicarlo-tartamudeo nerviosa en busca de tiempo.

Algo la detuvo.

De un momento a otro los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de un brillo algo perturbador y su sonrisa creció lo más que podía. Sakura estuvo confundida, ella jamás le había dicho a nadie de su secreto menos a Ino, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Verdad que es una serie demasiado buena, la primera que yo vi fue Love Stage y me enamore de ella, creo que tengo una debilidad por los chicos Uke ya que son demasiado adorables, tengo una almohada edición limitada en mi habitación y una colección de tres mangas Yaoi firmadas por el mismo autor-hablo rápidamente Hinata.

Sakura tuvo una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Tienes una almohada edición limitada de Love Stage?-pregunto incrédula.

Había mucha mercancía de ese manga, pero habían sacado una edición limitada en almohadas que eran demasiado costosas. Aunque Hinata debía tener suficiente dinero para conseguir una.

Hinata sonrió.

-Hai es de Izumi-sama-dijo contenta.

De pronto mostro el celular donde había una foto del chico de fondo de pantalla. Sakura omitió que pensaba que era demasiado femenino para su gusto.

A ella le gustaban más los chicos masculinos de la relación.

Tal vez por eso le gustaba Sasuke-kun.

Un momento.

…

..

.

-Hinata-chan-la llamo de pronto con la frente azul.

La chica parecía tener un aura brillante que la rodeaba.

-¿Te gusta el Yaoi?-cuestiono algo incrédula.

Esa pregunta pareció incrementar el aura brillante de la chica.

-Me encanta-admitió con una sonrisa.

Sakura la miro algo incrédula por un momento.

Ella no era de hablar mucho sobre sus gustos, era la primera vez que encontraba a una persona que compartiera algo en común con ella…además la mirada brillante de Hinata la estaba haciendo ceder.

-Es la primera cercano vez que encuentro alguien que también le guste-hablo ella con una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-Me hace muy feliz-termino la chica.

Si se veía bien a Hinata parecía una niña pequeña. Su cuerpo era pequeño, aunque parecía tenerlo bien formado, su rostro era demasiado limpio y con toques infantiles, sus expresiones y su forma de hablar tan abiertamente.

Era tan…tan…

Tan kawai.

Sakura tomo a Hinata y restregó su mejilla con la de ella, era como si un aura rosa las rodeara.

-Hinata-chan es tan kawai-expreso Sakura emocionada.

Por alguna razón Hinata solo se dejaba hacer.

Después de eso ambas estuvieron conversando por horas de los anime que les gustaba (especialmente los yaoi), hablaron sobre trivialidades y al final de la tarde ya eran buenas amigas.

Sakura sentía que estar al lado de Hinata era como tener a una hermana pequeña.

Pero mientras más hablaban, más se preocupaba.

¿Cómo podía ayudarle a Naruto?

La plática se extendió un buen rato más…hasta que Sakura escucho lo peor.

-Nee Hinata-

-Hai-

-¿Qué opinas de Naruto?-

-Ehhhh-

-Vamos no seas tímida-

-Bueno-

-Hai-

-Creo que es una excelente pareja-

-ENSERIO, eso es fantástico-

-Hai, él y Sasuke-kun definitivamente se ven bien juntos-

Fue cuando lo comprendió, lo difícil que sería para Naruto conquistar a la adorable Hinata.

Pobre Naruto.

**Continuara…**

_Tengo examen la otra semana y me pongo a escribir :D así soy yo, bueno espero les guste también este capitulo, me encanta Sakura como cupido que es y no me resisti hacerla una fujoshi...pobre Naruto siempre se la pongo dificil._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capitulo tres

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_-¿Qué opinas de Naruto?-_

_-Ehhhh-_

_-Vamos no seas tímida-_

_-Bueno-_

_-Hai-_

_-Creo que es una excelente pareja-_

_-ENSERIO, eso es fantástico-_

_-Hai, él y Sasuke-kun definitivamente se ven bien juntos-_

_Fue cuando lo comprendió, lo difícil que sería para Naruto conquistar a la adorable Hinata._

_Pobre Naruto._

**Capitulo tres**

En medio del centro comercial de Tokio, se podía observar a Sakura en uno de los centros de comida. La chica portaba ropa a la moda y varios chicos volteaban a verle las piernas…en otra ocasión eso la pondría de mal humor, pero ahora…

La imagen de Hinata llego a su mente.

La situación estaba complicada.

Aun recordaba cuando un adorable y molesto Naruto de doce años llegaba corriendo a su lado.

Lo recordaba.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, comenzaban su estudio en el instituto Konoha, su hogar los próximo cinco años. En ese entonces aun usaba su pelo rosado de manera larga, deseando poder llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero este parecía siempre ignorar sus intentos de coqueteo.

Era como ella ignoraba a Naruto.

Se preguntó si en el fondo Sasuke la vería como una hermana, de la misma forma que ella veía a Naruto…de ser así, ella entendía el dolor que debía sentir Naruto ante sus rechazos.

Una parte de su mente pensó que tal vez Naruto mereciera una oportunidad.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Una semana después de ingresar al instituto, ella noto que algo había cambiado.

Naruto quien siempre andaba corriendo a su lado, gritando lo mucho que la amaba, había dejado de hacerlo. Le parecía curioso, así que decidió observarlo.

Le pareció tan increíble.

El revoltoso Naruto, miraba siempre fijamente a una chica rara de otro grupo.

No sabía su nombre.

Pero era una chica algo pequeña, de cabellera corta azulada y ojos perla que siempre hacia cosas…pues, raras.

Más de una ocasión la había visto fija en un libro ignorando a todos, en otras leía algún tipo de manga o si no estaba metido en algún video juego portátil…siempre ignorando a cada persona que la rodeaba. Las únicas personas con la que la había visto relacionarse, era un poco con Kiba y Shino, siempre sonreía con ellos y solía acompañarlos a sus prácticas de basquetbol.

Ella era tan distraída, que no notaba como Naruto la observaba a lo lejos, como se unió al equipo de basquetbol para que ella lo viera.

Era como si Naruto fuera invisible para ella.

Curioso.

-¿Te gusta Hinata Hyuga?-le pregunto una vez que lo había pillado observando a la chica por los pasillos.

El niño se sonrojo violentamente y volteo el rostro.

Era imposible negar lo obvio.

La pregunta era.

¿Cómo se había enamorado?

-Eso no te importa dattebayo-se quejó Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al lado de él Sasuke lo miro de forma incrédula.

Sakura en cambio volteo a ver a Hinata, la chica se acababa de tropezar con sus propios pies y caído de forma muy cómica. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Parecía ser algo torpe.

De reojo noto que la mirada preocupada de Naruto estaba sobre la chica.

Sintió envidia.

La envidia de ser amada como Naruto quería a Hinata.

-si sigues sin hacer nada tomara años que te vea-le gruño Sakura de forma divertida.

Naruto volteo a verla de mala manera y ella sonrió, tal vez esta era la manera de cómo debía ser.

Pero su predicción se hizo exacta, ya habían pasado cuatro años y Naruto apenas si la había logrado saludar el día en que la presentaron, el chico estaba demasiado nervioso en esa ocasión.

Debían tomar medidas extremas si quería que algo pasara.

Aunque el hecho de que Hinata fuera Fujoshi no ayudaba mucho, no cavia duda que había encontrado una gran amiga, pero para su amigo eso era un grave problema.

-¿Frentona?-dijo una voz chillona.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Volteo a ver de mala manera al lado derecho.

Se topó de inmediato con una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ino sin duda era su mejor amiga y alguien en la que podía confiar cualquier cosa, pero eso no quitaba que fuera molesta en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

A su lado estaba la pequeña y adorable Hinata-chan, solamente con un suéter de lana y un pantalón algo tallado, se preguntó si siempre usaría converse.

-ohayo Sakura-san-saludo Hinata con amabilidad.

Y ella sonrió.

Definitivamente no sabía por qué Naruto se enamoró de Hinata, pero sin duda era imposible no agarrarle cariño a esa niña.

-Cerda, Hinata-chan-saludo ella.

Ese día era sábado, por fin un poco de paz para ellas…Hinata-chan se había adaptado excelente a ella y a Ino, era como si fuera una hermana para ambos, por esa razón decidieron salir el fin de semanas juntas de compras.

Hinata se había visto algo intimidada, pero había terminado aceptado con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente ella noto que Hinata era única.

Mientras Ino y ella se fijaban en ropa, zapatos y bolsos…Hinata se detenía en tiendas de video juegos, compro varios volúmenes de manga shonen y regateo para tener un abrigo de pokémon.

Era diferente.

-Hinata-chan es rara-murmuro Sakura por bajo.

Lo curioso de todo…

-Se quedó con el último juego de pokémon-chillo Ino con lágrimas de cocodrilo después de salir de otra tienda de video juegos.

Recordaba bien como Ino de niña era una fanática de los video juegos, pero conforme fue creciendo había perdido el habito de jugar para ser popular entre los chicos…había pasado mucho de la última ocasión en que la había visto querer algo de video juegos.

Sakura sonrió divertida.

Hinata parecía tener un extraño don.

Era tan única que los que estaban a su alrededor querían ser diferentes, ser lo que le gustaba.

-vaya chica-susurro para sí misma.

Las tres fueron caminando ya en la tarde, Sakura veía divertida como Hinata le prometía a Ino prestarle el juego, claro que cuando ella lo terminara.

Se sentía.

Como si fuera una niña de nuevo.

-PASALA TEME-

Un grito la hizo detenerse.

Al voltear su rostro no se sorprendió de lo que vio, no habían muchas personas que gritaran de esa forma y esas palabras.

En medio de una cancha de basquetbol del parque, pudo ver a Naruto y Sasuke jugando contra otros chicos un juego. Sonrió al ver las miradas divertidas de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos siempre competían el uno contra el otro, pero cuando ambos jugaban juntos eran muy buenos.

A pesar que Naruto se integró al equipo para que Hinata lo viera, y en proceso obligo también a Sasuke…ahora amaba muchísimo el juego.

-¿Naruto, Sasuke-kun?-hablo Ino confundida deteniéndose también.

Hinata quien hablaba con Ino, volteo confundida ante el nombre de ambos chicos. Se asombró de verlos a ambos jugando Basquetbol.

-¿Naruto y Sasuke jugaban basquetbol?-pregunto Hinata emocionada.

Ino y Sakura la vieron incrédulas.

Acaso…acaso no lo sabía.

Ambas sintieron una enorme lastima por Naruto.

En cambio Hinata estaba súper emocionada, ambos chicos ya eran lo suficientemente apuestos y amistosos como para juntarlos en una pareja…pero ahora ambos jugaban basquetbol como en el manga/anime de Kuroko no Baket. A pesar de no ser un manga Yaoi, no significaba que los protagonistas no hicieran un gran equipo juntos.

De pronto Naruto logro encestar una canasta de tres puntos. Al terminar la jugada choco un puño con Sasuke de forma amistosa.

Ambos emocionados por otro punto.

En cambio Hinata veía eso como si fuera una pareja y ambos se vieran con emoción en los ojos…una perfecta escena Yaoi con aura rosada de fondo.

Varias gotas de sangre salieron por su nariz.

Ino la miro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sakura le había contado que Hinata era una Fujoshi (la oji perla le había dado consentimiento para que le dijera solamente a Ino), Ino lo tomo bien al saber que Sakura también era así…además eso explicaba mucho sobre los derrames nasales de la chica.

Se preguntó si debiera.

-NARUTO SASUKE-grito Sakura.

Ambos chicos voltearon de inmediato, cuando ambos la vieron de inmediato se percataron de que no estaba sola.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Hinata.

Sakura sonrió ante el pequeño favor que les había hecho.

Ambos chicos hablaron con sus amigos y estos le hicieron señas de que estaba bien. Sasuke se quedó con el equipo, en cambio Naruto troto donde estaba Sakura en la puerta de la cancha.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan-saludo Naruto viendo al suelo.

De reojo el chico miraba a Hinata que lo miraba fijamente, pero no le soportaba la mirada y la desviaba rápidamente.

Sakura e Ino lo miraron incrédulo…más obvio no podía ser.

-Estamos en medio de un partido, no puedo quedarme mucho rato-hablo Naruto algo incómodo.

Ino le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-SALUDA BAKA-grito furiosa.

El chico la vio de mala forma, luego mascullo nuevamente un hola.

-Hola Ino…Hyuga-san-susurro por bajo.

Porque aunque el chico estuviera enamorado de Hinata, no le tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarla por el nombre.

Ino vio a Sakura y se encogió de hombros, algo era algo.

Hinata por otro lado.

-Ohayo Namikaze-san-saludo amablemente.

Luego.

Volteo a ver la cancha de basquetbol, había muchos chicos guapos en ella y todos estaban muy juntos, saludándose entre ellos, chocándose las manos, pasando brazos por los hombros.

El tesoro de toda Fujoshi.

Naruto sintió una flecha clavarse en su pecho ante la indiferencia de Hinata.

-¿No les molesta que veamos el partido?-pregunto Sakura con emoción.

El chico vio de reojo a Hinata y le dijo que no importaba.

Las tres se sentaron en las bancas que había cerca, Hinata era la más emocionada por ver el partido, ya iban terminando el segundo tiempo, pero sin duda se notaba que Sasuke y Naruto eran los mejores jugadores en la cancha.

Hinata estaba por tener un derrame nasal.

Ambos eran tan hermosos juntos.

Sakura miraba con diversión la cancha, parecía que Naruto le estaba echando más ganas de lo normal y sus jugadas eran mejores a lo regular.

-Quiere lucirse-susurro Ino a su lado divertida.

De pronto algo capto su atención, al otro lado de la cancha, en el banco de los rivales de Naruto y Sasuke…había un chico extraño.

Más alto que sus amigos, de cabellera albina al igual que sus ojos, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y para qué negarlo, era bastante apuesto. Pero le extrañaba que no dejara de ver a Hinata.

Que rayos.

Más rápido de lo que Hinata pudo desear el partido termino. Todos se despidieron entre ellos y sus amigos caminaron en su dirección.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto nervioso.

-Buen trabajo-respondió Sakura al verlos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Hinata no podía dejar de verlos con estrellitas en sus ojos…ambos hacían una buena pareja, eran el sueño de toda Fujoshi…la confianza que habían demostrado entre ellos durante el juego.

Era definitivo.

Ambos debían ser pareja.

-Fue un excelente partido, jamás los había visto jugar antes-admitió la chica emocionada.

Naruto se quedó en piedra, él hacia equipo con el amigo de Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, la chica siempre iba a ver a jugar a su amigo…pensó que al menos lo vería en la cancha.

Sasuke por otro lado tuvo un aura oscura rodeándolo.

Hace cuatro años se había unido par que esa niña viera jugar a Naruto, pero la miserable se atrevía a decir que nunca los había visto…ni a él, el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a darle una lección.

Pero parecía que Sakura había leído sus un hábil codazo lo dejo K.O en el suelo.

-Yo siempre quise aprender a jugarlo-(desde que había visto el anime de Kuroko no basket)-pero…-dejo al aire la oración y vio al suelo.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato.

La altura de la chica era menor que la de ellos y le sería difícil aprender a jugar ese tipo de juegos donde una buena altura daba ventaja.

La chica tenía un aura deprimente.

-Hay muchos jugadores que son pequeños y se convirtieron en estrellas-hablo Naruto viendo a otro lado.

Ino y Sakura se sorprendieron de verlo intentando animar a Hinata, con lo tímido y Tsundere que era, pensaron que no le hablaría hasta la graduación.

En cambio Hinata lo vio sorprendida.

-Namikaze-san-murmuro incrédula.

Sakura vio eso y sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-Entonces por qué no le enseñas un poco del juego a Hinata-hablo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos chicos, Naruto y Hinata voltearon a verla sorprendidos, el primero con un sonrojo en su rostro y la otra con mirada incrédula.

Esto sería divertido.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les guste el capitulo, vengo de examen de Recursos Humanos y estoy cansada...así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capitulo cuatro

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_-Hay muchos jugadores que son pequeños y se convirtieron en estrellas-hablo Naruto viendo a otro lado._

_Ino y Sakura se sorprendieron de verlo intentando animar a Hinata, con lo tímido y Tsundere que era, pensaron que no le hablaría hasta la graduación._

_En cambio Hinata lo vio sorprendida._

_-Namikaze-san-murmuro incrédula._

_Sakura vio eso y sus ojos brillaron con maldad._

_-Entonces por qué no le enseñas un poco del juego a Hinata-hablo con una gran sonrisa._

_Ambos chicos, Naruto y Hinata voltearon a verla sorprendidos, el primero con un sonrojo en su rostro y la otra con mirada incrédula._

_Esto sería divertido._

**Capitulo cuatro**

Era…extraño.

No sabía cómo había pasado todo.

En medio de la cancha de basquetbol, se podía observar como Hinata estaba algo tensa, debido al chico frente a ella. Uzumaki Naruto tenía la vista firme en el balón en sus manos, ya se habían quedado cinco minutos en silencio y a ella le comenzaba a parecer incómodo.

Realmente Hinata nunca había tratado con Naruto…no que ella recordara. No se explicaba cómo fue que de un momento a otro quedo a solas con él.

Esperaba que Uchiha-san no se molestara con ella.

-Si quieres puedes irte-hablo Naruto tranquilamente.

Hinata dio un pequeño brinco, parece que se quedó en sus pensamientos mucho tiempo. Al ver la mirada de Naruto, este parecía no querer verla y seguía con la mirada fija en el balón.

-Sakura-chan es así de impulsiva, si te molesta puedes irte Hyuga-san-añadió viéndola fijamente.

Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada azulada del chico.

No es que no quisiera quedarse…buen, vale no quería quedarse. No conocía en nada a Naruto y no quería molestarle, también el hecho de no saber nada de basquetbol (Kiba había intentado enseñarle antes con malos resultados)…entonces…por que no se marchaba.

Tal vez era porque los ojos del chico parecían tristes.

Ella se mordió el labio.

¿Qué hacer?

…

..

.

-Soy mala en este juego, así que te va costar enseñarme bien-hablo con una mirada apenada.

Durante varios segundos Naruto la vio impresionado, como si no creyera en sus palabras.

Pero luego sonrió.

Hinata no comprendía por que algo se movió con esa sonrisa, una risa tan pura como la de un niño pequeño.

-No me rindo tan fácil dattebayo-

Después de eso estuvieron mucho tiempo intentando enseñarle bien el juego, aunque logro entender lo técnico, a la hora de ponerlo en práctica era la dificultad. Lo curioso es que Naruto no había dejado de sonreír, Hinata se sentía extraña, solo había visto sonreír a Naruto junto a Sasuke y Sakura, que lo hiciera con ella era confuso.

En medio de la práctica ella termino tropezando con sus propios pies.

Su torpeza siempre salía a relucir.

Pero en vez de reírse en su cara, el chico la ayudo inmediatamente preocupado.

Era…raro.

Con varias heridas de sus caídas, Naruto deicidio que era más prudente terminar con la práctica ese día. Ya estaba oscureciendo y ella debía volver a su casa.

Por suerte ambos vivían por la misma ruta (Un nuevo descubrimiento para ella).

El camino juntos era silencioso, ninguno decía nada y le era raro a Hinata…Naruto en clase siempre hablaba sin parar y ahora se mostraba tan callado.

¿Acaso ella le caería mal?

Pero ella no le había hecho nada.

El sonido de un auto llamo su atención.

-HINATA-escucho un grito de parte de Naruto.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Muy cerca pudo ver como un carro se avecinaba a ella a una gran velocidad, su cuerpo se paralizo y sintió que se quedaba en shock.

Luego sintió un agarre fuerte en su brazo.

Antes de que el carro la atropellara, el agarre en su brazo la hizo retroceder lo suficientemente rápido para que el carro le pasara a unos centímetros.

Luego ella cayó al suelo de pompas.

-¿Are?-pestañeo varias veces confundida y para qué negarlo, muy asustada.

Fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que unos brazos la estaban rodeando y el calor de un cuerpo humano se podía sentir en su espalda. De reojo noto como Naruto la sostenía con mirada llena de pánico.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Ella solamente lo vio fijamente.

¿La había salvado?

Abrió la boca para responder.

Pero el pánico hizo algo que ella no recordaba hace mucho.

Se desmayó.

**OoOoOoO**

_Por alguna extraña razón que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, todo a su alrededor era como un gran castillo lleno de todo lo que ella amaba. Había una sala solo para video juegos, una enorme biblioteca llena de mangas, un gran escultura de dos chicos en medio de un beso._

_Pero lo mejor._

_Lo mejor._

_Era que había un gran número de chicos que la estaban atendiendo, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior, siempre venían en parejas y presentaban una hermosa escena Yaoi._

_-Es como un sueño hecho realidad-hablaba con las manos juntas y estrellas en sus ojos._

_Ella tenía un hermoso vestido al estilo princesa, caminaba por todas las salas y comía cuanto quisiera._

_Todo sin engordar._

_Estaba a punto de llorar de emoción._

_-Hime-sama-dijo una nueva vos._

_Ella volteo y casi le da un derrame nasal al ver a Uchiha Sasuke vestido como mayordomo. Con un hermoso traje y el pelo perfectamente peinado para atrás._

_Ese chico era la tentación en persona._

_¿Pero los chicos siempre venían en pareja?_

_-Está bien Hinata-hime-dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído._

_Al voltear se sorprendió de ver a Uzumaki Naruto, igualmente vestido como Sasuke. El chico la miraba con un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa coqueta._

_No comprendió porque no le dio un derrame nasal, en su lugar se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a sentirse avergonzada._

_Su pecho latía muy rápido._

_¿Qué sucedía?_

_-¿Desea que haga algo por usted Hime-sama?-pregunto Naruto acercándose a su rostro._

_Ella se sonrojo aún más fuerte._

_Durante un momento más de la cuenta volteo a ver sus labios, ¿Qué se sentiría darle un beso a un chico como él?, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso._

_En besar a un chico._

_Pero claro que ese pensamiento fue una parte minúscula de su cerebro._

_-¿Podrías besar a Uchiha-san?-le pregunto con estrellas en sus ojos._

_Naruto sonrió de manera encantadora, luego camino hasta llegar a Sasuke, este lo tomo por las mejillas de una forma tan tierna y con sus ojos llenos de oscuros deseos._

_Un poco más cerca._

_Hinata tenía la mirada oscura y de forma algo desquiciada._

_Su sueño hecho realidad._

_-HINATA-SAMA-grito alguien a lo lejos._

_La chica pestañeo._

_-¿Are?-murmuro al sentir que algo la jalaba._

_Intento luchar para quedarse, pero cada vez era alejada de Sasuke y Naruto…no, su querido sueño se alejaba._

_Luego sintió que caía a un vacío._

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en un hermoso castillo y en medio de la mejor escena Yaoi que pudo desear. Ahora se encontraba en una extraña habitación con el techo blanco y con un olor a medicinas. Tardo en comprender que una sombra estaba a su derecha, al voltear no se sorprendió de ver a su primo con expresión preocupada.

-¿Neji-niisan?-cuestiono confundida.

Realmente se sentía algo mareada y con pocas energías.

Pudo ver como la expresión de Neji se tranquilizó de inmediato y parecía estar aliviado.

-Me alegra que este bien Hinata-sama-aseguro el chico antes de sentarse adecuadamente en su silla.

Neji Hyuga era su primo, pero habían convivido tanto juntos que eran más como hermanos. Tenía un largo cabello castaño y siempre tenía las ropas de manera acomodada. Ahora parecía tener las ropas de su práctica de artes marciales de la universidad.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-hablo ella más para sí misma que para su primo.

Al parecer dijo algo que no era adecuado, su primo tuvo un aura de batalla de un pronto a otro y sus ojos se llenaron de instinto homicida.

-Uzumaki me aviso que te habías desmayado después de casi tener un accidente-explico Neji de forma algo tensa.

¿Uzumaki?

Ahora recordaba, había estado jugando baloncesto con Naruto.

Intento incorporarse en la cama y una punzada de dolor llego a su tobillo derecho.

-Al parecer para evitar el accidente Uzumaki te arrastro unos pasos atrás y sin querer lastimo tu tobillo-explico Neji al verla hacer cara de dolor.

Ella llevo instintivamente la mano a su tobillo vendado.

Estuvo muy cerca de que el accidente fuera algo más que una torcedura de tobillo.

-No sabía que Uzumaki-san tenía tu numero-comento Hinata de pronto confundida.

Neji soltó un leve suspiro.

-Hace un tiempo ayude en el equipo de baloncesto cuando estuve en el instituto, pero como ahora estoy en la universidad no los volví a ver…fue una sorpresa que aun tuviera mi numero-

Cierto Neji era dos años mayor que ella y estaba en su primer año en la universidad.

Luego cayó en cuenta.

-¿Tú sabias que Uzumaki-san era parte del equipo de baloncesto?-dijo la chica incrédula.

El mayor solamente sintió una gota de sudor correr por la nuca, realmente su primera era una despistada. Él recordaba como en el instituto Naruto siempre andaba tras de Hinata, pero como su prima era una despistada no se daba cuenta de ello…estuvo tranquilo cuando dejo el instituto porque pensó que Hinata siempre lo ignoraría, así que cuando Naruto lo llamo para decirle sobre que Hinata estaba en el hospital…quiso matarlo.

Pensó que nunca le hablaría.

Definitivamente esto no fue gracias a él, alguien debió haberle ayudado.

-Vaya ustedes son geniales-admitió su prima con una sonrisa.

Neji sonrió enternecido, Hinata no dejaba de reír como si aún fuera una niña.

Le palmeo la cabeza de manera afectuosa.

-Aun sigues desmayándote en momentos poco adecuados-se burló.

Hinata inflo sus cachetes como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ya le informe a su padre que estaba en el hospital, le explique que no era demasiado grave como para venir a verla y apenas estuviera despierta la llevaría a casa, Hanabi-sama también está enterada y la espera con un pastel a su regreso-explico Neji tranquilamente.

Hinata sonrió con los ojos brillantes ante la idea de un pastel. Pero solo por un momento antes que sus ojos se oscurecieran.

-¿Qué dijo ella?-

-Se mostró muy preocupada y dijo que deseaba venir a recogerte-

-…-

-Le explique que no sería buena idea-

-Es lo mejor-

Neji se preocupó al ver la mirada molesta de Hinata, su prima siempre estaba sonriendo y ayudando a los demás…pero cuando eran temas familiares se mostraba muy…sola.

Que hacer.

Ante su último recurso no tuvo otra alternativa para cambiar de tema.

-Naruto está afuera esperando para verte-dijo de mal humor.

Su reacción fue la esperada, la chica dejo su semblante sombrío para tener una mirada de incredulidad. Miro a la puerta y a él repetidas veces.

-¿Por qué aun esta aquí?-se preguntó a sí misma.

Neji sonrió divertido.

Realmente Hinata no sabía el interés de Naruto sobre ella, y eso estaba bien. Pero también recordaba que ese rubio idiota era experto en hacer las cosas más inesperadas posibles, también de que obtenía todo lo que quería.

Frunció el ceño.

Más le valía no hacer nada idiota.

-Bueno voy a buscar al doctor, así que no hagan nada raro-indico saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata se preguntó a qué se refería con algo raro.

También se dijo que por que su primo no vino con Lee-san, él chico no era atractivo pero sin duda era la mejor pareja para su primo debido al tiempo y la amistad que tenían.

Al parecer hoy no tendría su escena Yaoi.

Que lastima.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos y por ella apareció un avergonzado Naruto. Se preguntó mentalmente por qué el chico siempre se vería tímido a su lado.

El chico tomo asiento a su lado sin hacer contacto visual, solamente tenía su vista puesta en su pierna herida.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto viéndola por primera vez a los ojos.

Hinata se sorprendió de verlos con genuina preocupación.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico amable.

-Pudo haber sido peor si no me hubieras ayudado a tiempo-admitió la chica intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero el chico no contesto.

Parecía estar en una discusión mental consigo mismo.

-Espero te mejores pronto Hyuga-san-contesto con una mirada algo decaída.

-¿Hyuga-san?-

Naruto la vio sorprendido, Hinata parecía realmente sorprendida.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Me llamaste Hyuga-san-

-Ese es tu apellido-

-Pero cuando casi paso el accidente me llamaste por mi nombre-

Decir que el rostro de Naruto era similar al de un tomate, seria quedarse corto. El chico estaba muerto de la vergüenza, ese había sido un reflejo al verla en peligro, pero al verla desmayada en sus brazos pensó que no notaria ese minúsculo detalle.

Qué vergüenza.

-Disculpa no fue mi intensión-se disculpó rápidamente Naruto con la cara aun roja.

Hinata lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto la chica confundida.

El rubio volteo a verla de igual forma.

-Me alegro mucho escucharte decir mi nombre, como si fueras un buen amigo-aseguro Hinata con una sonrisa divertida.

Si ellos fueran amigos de confianza, Naruto podría contarle sobre su relación con Sasuke.

Mientras Hinata fantaseaba en su mundo de Yaoilandia, Naruto la miraba con ojos sorprendidos y un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-pregunto de manera tímida.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego paso.

Naruto sonrió divertido como cuando jugaron basquetbol, nuevamente una opresión apareció en el pecho de Hinata.

-Entonces tu puedes llamarme por el mio-

Hinata extrañamente…se sintió feliz de repente.

**Continuara…**

_Voy saliendo pero al menos pude subir el capitulo, espero les guste :D_

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capitulo cinco

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_._

_.._

_..._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto la chica confundida._

_El rubio volteo a verla de igual forma._

_-Me alegro mucho escucharte decir mi nombre, como si fueras un buen amigo-aseguro Hinata con una sonrisa divertida._

_Si ellos fueran amigos de confianza, Naruto podría contarle sobre su relación con Sasuke._

_Mientras Hinata fantaseaba en su mundo de Yaoilandia, Naruto la miraba con ojos sorprendidos y un ligero sonrojo._

_-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-pregunto de manera tímida._

_Hinata asintió con una sonrisa._

_Luego paso._

_Naruto sonrió divertido como cuando jugaron basquetbol, nuevamente una opresión apareció en el pecho de Hinata._

_-Entonces tu puedes llamarme por el mio-_

_Hinata extrañamente…se sintió feliz de repente._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo cinco**

Sasuke sabía que Naruto era raro.

Y no sabía si exactamente del raro bueno.

Ellos se conocían desde niños, sus padres eran buenos amigos de jóvenes y por lo tano cuando sus madres estuvieron embarazadas convivieron juntas…amigos desde su nacimiento. Al principio solían discutir por cualquier cosa, eran rivales a pesar de que él superaba por mucho a Naruto.

Pero curiosamente el rubio nunca se rendía.

En jugar bola, pasar exámenes, peleas callejeras…incluso en los video juegos, definitivamente era mejor que Naruto para casi cualquier cosa.

Pero Naruto a pesar de eso no se alejaba de su lado y siempre reían juntos.

Era su mejor amigo, como un hermano.

Mientras crecían la rivalidad se fue aplacando por la amistad, aunque aún con 16 años eran rivales, sin duda la amistad los unía aún más.

Al estar desde su nacimiento cerca de Naruto, le daba la vista de que el chico era raro.

Más que raro, era un idiota hecho y derecho.

Pero aun así era su amigo.

Al igual que Sakura no le tomo mucho tiempo el notar que el Uzumaki comenzaba a tener un interés poco sano por la rara chica Hyuga. Se ocultaba en los postes cuando ella pasaba, se metía a equipos con tal de que lo viera, descubría su número de teléfono de ella y sus familiares.

Un acosador por donde quiera que se viera.

Pero curiosamente la chica parecía no percatarse de nada, parecía ser muy despistada que incluso hasta él lo ignoraba.

Una miserable infeliz.

Aun así Naruto parecía interesado en ella.

Aunque ya llevaban varios años de la misma rutina, parecía que Sakura estaba empeñada en que avanzaran más rápido, la entendía, por Naruto seguramente le hablaría a los cuarenta años.

Tal vez fue buena idea dejarlos aquel día solos en la cancha.

El siguiente lunes en la mañana se despertó temprano y no duro mucho en alistarse. Su madre como siempre tenía un delicioso desayuno que compartió con sus padres, Itachi estaba en la universidad así que con surte lo vería el otro fin de semana.

La universidad y el instituto estaban por terminar el semestre.

Salió despidiéndose de sus padres.

Nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que ocurrió.

Fuera de su casa, con la peor expresión de idiota que nunca había visto, Uzumaki Naruto estaba parado con una enorme aura rosada.

-Ohayo Sasuke-saludo animadamente el chico.

Lo miro detalladamente. Su ropa estaba bien presentable, tenía una extraña aura rosa a su alrededor y su expresión de idiota estaba muy marcada, incluso le faltaba el extraño golpe de parte de su madre por salir sin desayunar.

Además le había llamado por su nombre.

-Por tu expresión de idiota veo que te fue bien con la Hyuga-hablo Sasuke tranquilamente.

Naruto sonrió más bobalicón.

-Hai, además ahora puedo llamarla por su nombre-admitió de forma orgullosa y presuntuosa.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Mejor dejarlo solo cuando tuviera ese tipo de imaginaciones.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta que vieron la entrada del instituto, al no tener que recoger a Naruto como usualmente pasaba, habían llegado terriblemente temprano.

Por eso fue extraño el ver una silueta en el salón de clases.

Hinata Hyuga como de costumbre había llegado temprano, pero debido a que su pie aun no mejoraba del todo decidió tomar un taxi, lo cual la hizo llegar más temprano que de costumbre.

Naruto se quedó en piedra al verla.

-Ohayo Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun-hablo la chica de manera tranquila.

También ocultando a una gran velocidad el manga de Kuroko no basket. Si seguía con el manga probablemente le daría un derrame nasal…mejor esperaba a estar sola nuevamente.

-O-ohayo H-Hinata-chan-tartamudeo Naruto sonrojado.

Sasuke lo miro de reojo algo divertido.

¿Dónde estaba el seguro y enamorado Naruto de hace unos segundos?

Bueno como ya saben Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Naruto, y como tal, le encantaba joderle la vida en ocasiones.

Camino hasta ponerse frente el escritorio de Hinata, con una mano apoyada en este, acerco su rostro demasiado al de Hinata que lo miraba confundida.

Sasuke noto de inmediato como la chica no parecía emocionada…más bien estaba extrañada.

-Ya que llamas al dobe por su nombre, creo que es buena idea que empieces a llamarme también por el mío-ordeno con altanería.

Odiaba coquetear con las chicas, generalmente ellas caían como miel a sus pies, pero dado que la Hyuga era rara, tendría el placer de verlo de esa manera.

Sonrió de manera torcida al sentir el aura de enojo de Naruto atrás suyo.

Hinata se quedó en shock.

Ser amiga de Naruto y Sasuke…ni en sus más locos sueños, pero era perfecto ya que de esta forma podría saber todo sobre su prohibida relación.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron.

-Solo si usted también me llama por mi nombre Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

También luchando contra un gran derrame nasal. Ya podía imaginarse hablando con ambos en una heladería en las tardes y que le contaran sobre sus experiencias románticas…y para qué negarlo, que le hablaran un poco sobre cómo eran en la cama.

Si no se contenía tendría sangre en su nariz nuevamente.

Sasuke sonrió aún más.

El aura de batalla de Naruto creció al igual que la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Hoy sería un día interesante.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo los estudiantes llegaban, era extraño apenas pasaban la puerta. Sasuke lucia con un aura tranquila y de diversión, mientras Naruto lo fulminaba queriendo golpearlo contra la pared.

Sakura alzo una ceja confundida pensando que habría hecho ahora Sasuke.

Entre todos Hinata miraba preocupada todo, ¿Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo? Eso significaba ninguna escena Yaoi.

Lloraba internamente.

-Bueno existe el sexo de reconciliación-murmuro por bajo.

Claro que al imaginar la escena termino con un gran derrame nasal.

En el almuerzo…

Hinata tenía una gran gota de sudor.

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo con su almuerzo, cuando de repente había llegado Sakura junto con Ino para acompañarla, todo era normal hasta que Sasuke también llegó sorpresivamente seguido de un muy molesto Naruto.

Nunca había comido con tanta gente.

Era diferente.

Además no podía leer aun su manga por estar rodeada de personas.

Se sorprendió cuando de repente vio una mano robar un poco de comida de su bento. Al alzar la mirada se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke quitándole su comida sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-hablo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Puede que el Uchiha le dejara llamarlo por su nombre, pero sentía que aún no existía mucha confianza como para robarle de su preciada comida.

Grave error llamarlo por su nombre.

Sakura e Ino voltearon a verla con la boca abierta y ella sintió que dijo algo indebido.

-Este bueno-se dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido.

Hinata centro su atención en él emocionada, que tal si Sasuke era el que cocinaba en su relación con Naruto, tal vez quería buscar algún tip para atraer más al rubio.

-Gracias, no tuve tiempo para preparar algo más elaborado por mi pie lastimado-admitió la chica con felicidad.

Debía hacerse más amiga de Sasuke…quería saber que ocultaba en su relación con el rubio.

Sasuke la miro varios segundos y ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?-preguntaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

Ella volteo a verlas con una sonrisa y aura rosa que la rodeaba.

-Desde la mañana-respondió con felicidad.

Pero por alguna razón había un ambiente lúgubre en el lugar.

Ella la ignoro al no pensar en algún motivo que pudiera causarla.

El sonido de unos palillos rompiéndose llamaron su atención, al ver pudo notar que Naruto estaba fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada y lucia muy molesto, los palillos en sus manos estaban rotos por la presión que debió ejercer.

Rápidamente busco en su mochila y saco unos de respuesto.

-Naruto-kun-el chico volteo a verla-toma estos palillos de repuesto, generalmente soy algo torpe y rompo accidentalmente los míos, así que espero te sirvan-añadió la chica aun con una sonrisa.

El rubio dejo su aura oscura y volteo el rostro apenado.

-Gracias-

El almuerzo fue silencioso después de eso.

Por alguna razón las clases seguían con un aura tensa, así que aunque le doliera el pie, no dudo en salir corriendo del instituto apenas sonó el timbre, algo en su instinto le dijo que no se despidiera de nadie y saliera corriendo a mas no poder.

Juro escuchar los gritos de Sakura e Ino, pero los ignoro.

Mientras más rápido llegara a casa, más rápido leería su Yaoi.

Al llegar a un parque se detuvo, volteo en todas direcciones descubriendo que nadie la seguía, aunque era tonto pensar que alguien se preocuparía por ella, después de todo apenas conocía a Sakura, Ino, Sasuke y Naruto…no es como si fuera importante para ellos.

-Neko-chan bájate por favor-pedía una voz infantil.

Olvidando su patética existencia volteo a ver.

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y con una enorme bufanda verde estaba cerca de un árbol enorme, si se detenía a ver en medio de las ramas se podía ver a un pequeño gatito de pelaje rojizo que parecía asustado.

Camino en su dirección y miro con curiosidad el gato.

-¿Es tu gato?-pregunto Hinata confundida.

El niño volteo a verla de inmediato.

-El gato de mi hermano mayor tuvo una camada y los íbamos a regalar en la tarde, pero este pequeño salió corriendo y fui a buscarlo antes de que mi hermano llegara-murmuro el niño viendo preocupado el gato.

Puede que ver tanto anime y manga de súper héroes fue lo que la impulsara, pero antes de pensarlo estaba subiendo las ramas de aquel enorme árbol.

-Ten cuidado one-san-pidió el niño desde abajo.

Hinata sonrió para darle a entender que no pasaba nada, pero si pasaba algo, su pie la estaba matando de dolor y el gato estaba mucho más lejos de lo que había imaginado.

-Un poco más-susurro para sí misma.

Después de varios minutos logro estar cerca de la rama del gato, este parecía estar asustado y a pesar de no pasar de los dos meses le sacaba los dientes de forma intimidante.

-Te prometo que solo quiero ayudarte-susurro Hinata extendiendo un poco la mano.

Sus ojos blancos chocaron con los rojizos del pequeño gatito.

Fue un momento.

Pero fue suficiente para hacer que el gato se acercara un poco más y ella lograra sujetarlo, aunque el gato le incrusto las garras algo desconfiado, ella ya lo tenía cerca de su pecho para protegerlo.

¿Ahora como bajaba?

Pero su respuesta llego en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, su pie ya dañado por el casi accidente había llegado a su límite. Lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor en él y después de dolor inimaginable que la hizo desequilibrarse y comenzar a caer.

Vaya suerte se tenía.

Lo único que pudo reaccionar hacer, fue proteger al gatito en sus manos y esperar la dolorosa caída. Esos tres metros de altura serian sumamente dolorosos.

No paso así.

Al cerrar fuertemente los ojos que ellos no vieron lo sucedido, pero pudo sentir como algo la tenía fuertemente sujetada por el cuerpo. Era una sensación similar que ya había experimentado, justamente cuando Naruto la había abrazado para evitar el accidente hace unos días.

Una sensación cálida estaba en su interior.

Cuando abrió sus ojos espero ver unos azules devolviéndole aquella mirada preocupada.

No fue así.

En su lugar había unos ojos demasiado claros en un rostro que no reconocía, era un chico mayor que ella y de cabellera albina que la miraba de forma preocupada.

Se decepciono que no fuera Naruto.

-Espero estés bien-hablo el chico apuesto que la tenía en sus brazos.

**Continuara…**

_Amo a Naruto celoso, pero amo mas cuando Sasuke pone a Naruto celoso hahahaha, oooohhh todo se complica y se va armar la grande cuando Narutin se entere de quien tiene a Hinata en este instante :D gracias por sus comentarios y hasta la próxima actualización._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capitulo seis

_Sé que estoy escribiendo varias historias, pero al igual que Friendzone va tener capítulos muy cortos y sin algún sentido, casi como una parodia, no creo que pase de los seis capítulos pero aquí voy. También admito que yo no soy fujoshi, si he visto varios animes Yaoi pero no tantos, así que perdón si me equivoco en algún momento._

_No pretendo ofender a nadie y solo entretenerlos._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni alguna otra serie que llegue a mencionar ya existente._

**Fujoshi**

**Capitulo anterior...**

_._

_.._

_..._

_Vaya suerte se tenía._

_Lo único que pudo reaccionar hacer, fue proteger al gatito en sus manos y esperar la dolorosa caída. Esos tres metros de altura serian sumamente dolorosos._

_No paso así._

_Al cerrar fuertemente los ojos que ellos no vieron lo sucedido, pero pudo sentir como algo la tenía fuertemente sujetada por el cuerpo. Era una sensación similar que ya había experimentado, justamente cuando Naruto la había abrazado para evitar el accidente hace unos días._

_Una sensación cálida estaba en su interior._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos espero ver unos azules devolviéndole aquella mirada preocupada._

_No fue así._

_En su lugar había unos ojos demasiado claros en un rostro que no reconocía, era un chico mayor que ella y de cabellera albina que la miraba de forma preocupada._

_Se decepciono que no fuera Naruto._

_-Espero estés bien-hablo el chico apuesto que la tenía en sus brazos._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capitulo seis**

Hinata estaba algo…confundida.

Primero estaba el hecho de que extrañamente quería ver a Naruto, algo raro dado que apenas si se consideraban "Conocidos-amigos", cuando estaba por caer de aquel árbol…bueno realmente si cayo por lastimar su pie, y la primera imagen que quiso ver al rubio.

Sentía que eso no era muy normal.

Lo segundo era el problemático encuentro con aquel extraño chico de cabello albino y ojos claros, su nombre era Toneri-san, un chico demasiado amable que la había acompañado a un centro de salud para vendar su pie…nuevamente.

Después de despedirse del doctor Hinata aún no compendia por que el chico seguía acompañándola, en esta ocasión en un parque a espera de su primo.

Neji la había regañado por ser tan descuidada.

Pero lo peor de todo era.

-Tome señorita se le cayó esto-había dicho Toneri entregándole un manga Yaoi cuando estaban en el medico.

Toneri fue discreto y lo entrego en el momento que nadie se encontraba cerca, pero Hinata no podía soportar verle la cara, aunque ella disfrutaba de sus cosas Yaoi…sabía que la sociedad no lo veía de buena manera.

Nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

Una risa cantarina la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, volteo a ver a Toneri que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Creo que no te cause una buena impresión-admitió tranquilamente.

-No es eso-

-¿Estas actuando como si fuera un alíen?-

Por alguna razón Hinata lo imagino de color verde y antenas en la parte superior de la cabeza, se rio internamente.

-Realmente yo soy la que piensa que no tienes una buena impresión de mí por…-se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada apenada.

Toneri ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por caer del árbol?-

-No-

-¿Por llevarte al hospital?-

-No-

-¿Por ser una Fujoshi?-

-No…digo si, por eso mismo-

Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante un segundo, Hinata se preguntó algo…el chico era atractivo, amable y sonreía mucho…pero aun así en su mente solo tenía la imagen de Naruto y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo.

Tal vez estuviera en una cita con Sasuke.

Por primera vez eso no le causo emoción y solo un extraño vacío.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso-dijo una voz devolviéndola a la tierra.

Sorprendida giro el rostro para asegurarse que la voz de Toneri era dirigida a ella, como el la miraba fijamente supo que si era con ella con quien estaba hablando.

-Aunque yo no sea un fujoshi admito que me gusta el Yuri-menciono con una sonrisa y aura brillante.

La imagen de Sakura e Ino juntas a punto de darse un beso llego a su mente, se puso un poco azul de cambiar a sus adorados dos chicos por dos chicas…esperaba no pensar nunca en eso nuevamente.

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero creo que en ese aspecto te entiendo un poco-añadió con complicidad.

Hinata lo miro fijamente, luego sonrió agradecida…era como encontrar a otra persona que la comprendiera.

-Qué te parece intercambiar números-

-Hai Toneri-san-

Después de que ambos mandaran un mensaje al otro, pronto llego Neji con la mirada seria al verla junto a un chico, Toneri no se intimido por su primo e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió en un extraño asentó extranjero.

Luego de subir al taxi llegaron a su casa, Hinata tenía el pie vendado y tendría que usar muletas al menos una semana…lo peor es que aun su padre no sabía sobre el tema.

Su hogar era una mansión en el sector más adinerado de la región, con tres pisos, un amplio jardín, piscina y todas las comodidades que alguien puede desear. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero también amaba cuando visitaba a su abuela en las montañas y pasaba dos semanas en una cabaña con pocas comodidades y trabajando duro. Su madre de niña le enseño que se debe trabajar duro por lo que se quiere, no importa cuánto dinero se tenga.

En la entrada de la mansión pudo ver a una mujer joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos claros que la miraban fijamente, estaba con un vestido que costaría mucho dinero y su mirada era algo aburrida.

Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando llego a la entrada.

-Nuevamente causando problemas para llamar la atención de tu padre-fue lo primero que escucho de esa mujer.

Volteo a verla de mala manera, Neji a sus espaldas parecía querer también interponerse en la futura discusión, pero no hizo nada.

-Al menos yo no me visto como zorra para poder encantarlo-contrataco de manera ofensiva.

Una fuerte cachetada fue lo que recibió antes de caer al suelo de pompas. Neji rápidamente corrió para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella rechazo su ayuda sin despegar los ojos de esa mujer.

Parecían aguados como si quisiera llorar.

Ja.

Esa zorra no tenía una pizca de sentimientos.

-Tienes que tenerme respeto-ordeno cuando la vio de pie.

Pero ella la ignoro y con las muletas camino en dirección a las escaleras, luego mientras subía volteo a verla. Esa mujer que no superaba los treinta años y con expresión de dolor, solamente le causo unas ganas de tirarle una muleta en la cabeza.

-Tu no mereces respeto y solo me provocas nauseas-le dijo con sinceridad.

Vio la cara de dolor de Neji y la de esa mujer…pero los ignoro mientras subía a toda velocidad, lastimando aun más su pierna.

Ella solo quería a su madre.

No a esa zorra que era su madrastra.

**Dos días después…**

Como lo pensó su padre se mostró enojado porque ella fuera descuidada, luego se preocupó por ella y le ordeno que faltara los siguientes días de la semana a sus clases para asegurarse de que se recuperara pronto. Hanabi paso las dos tardes a su lado cuando regresaba de sus clases, ella se divirtió cocinando junto a su hermana menor y Neji era el comensal cuando regresaba de la universidad.

-¿No te sientes sola en casa nee-san?-pregunto Hanabi probando un poco del pastel de fresas que habían hecho.

Hinata negó mientras tiraba los dados en el juego de mesa en que estaban mientras comían pastel.

Realmente pensó que le fastidiaría estar sola en casa, pero para su sorpresa no había dejado de hablar con Toneri en esos dos días…ahora conocía mucho sobre él.

Toneri era de nacionalidad japonesa, pero había viajado por todo el mundo debido al trabajo de sus padres, él había decidido que sus estudios universitarios serian en Japón y ya llevaba dos años como estudiante de química pura, quería ser un científico y según aparentaba sabía mucho sobre esos campos…era interesante hablar con él a pesar que era casi cuatro años mayor que ella.

¿Se preguntó con quién haría pareja?

Aunque le gustara el Yuri no quería decir que no pudiera ser una perfecta pareja en una relación Yaoi.

Ya le buscaría un tipo que lo complementara.

Lo curioso es que ella al tener pocos amigos anteriormente, no era de las fanáticas a usar teléfonos celulares (aunque el suyo fuera de última generación) pero ahora que hablaba con Toneri, pensaba que era un gran invento a la humanidad.

-Me pregunto si debí cambiar el número con Naruto-kun-susurro mientras veía como Hanabi gruñía por el número que le salieron en sus dados.

También se preguntó cómo estaría Naruto y Sasuke en el instituto, probablemente no hubieran notado su ausencia ya que solo llevaba como tres días de hablarles…ella no era aún fundamental en la vida de ambos.

Arrojo los dados y un par de seis le dieron la victoria.

-Señorita Hinata-llamo alguien desde la entrada del salón de estar.

Hinata y Hanabi voltearon a ver confundidas a Ko, el niñero y guarda espaldas de Hinata desde…pues desde que ella aún tenía pañales.

-¿Ko quieres unirte a la nueva partida?-pregunto Hinata divertida.

El hombre siempre era como el hermano mayor que ella quiso, y con el tiempo ella lo trataba como alguien más de la familia, al igual que todos en esa casa.

-Me encantaría ser parte del juego, pero antes la señorita Hinata ocupa atender una llamada-indico amablemente.

Hanabi volteo a ver extrañada a Hinata cuando Ko le paso el teléfono de residencia de la mansión.

¿Quién podría ser?

-Moshi moshi-saludo confundida.

Ko y Hanabi comenzaron a limpiar la mesa y comenzado a poner otro nuevo juego de mesa…vaya ya era la tercera ronda y ahora jugarían otro.

-Hinata-chan-hablo una voz conocida para ella.

Confundida volteo a ver la hora y noto como eran la una de la tarde (Hanabi había salido temprano), era imposible ya que a esa hora Sakura debía estar en clases.

-¿Sakura-san?-pregunto incrédula.

Un forcejeo se escuchó al lado de la línea y juro escuchar un "duele dattebayo" "Hmp" "Idiotas".

-¿Estas bien?/¿Por qué faltaste a clases?-hablaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió nerviosa.

No quería preocuparlas.

Algo dentro de ella se movió al ver la preocupación de la voz de ellas…nunca nadie aparte de su familia se preocupó por ella.

-¿No deberían estar en clases?-pregunto preocupada.

-Contesta-dijeron Ino y Sakura nuevamente.

Soltó un suspiro, luego tomo los dados que le pasó su hermana indicando su turno.

-Tuve un accidente en el parque hace unos días y mi pie se lastimo un poco más-

Omitió el hecho de que por poco rompe su hueso y tendría que ser hospitalizada, esperaba no preocuparlas más de la cuenta.

-Nee-san es una suertuda-indico Hanabi molesta entregándole el dinero por caer en una casilla ganadora.

-Hinata-sama siempre tiene buena suerte-aporto Ko sin darle importancia a caer en una casilla de perder el turno.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Sakura.

Se hizo un silencio en que Hinata no supo que contestar…por alguna razón no quería hablar sobre el accidente, después de todo inevitablemente saldría Toneri, si Sakura lo comentaba en el aula sus compañeros lo sabrían…incluso Naruto.

Su pecho se oprimió.

No quería que él supiera… ¿Qué no supiera que?

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo consiguieron mi número de residencia?-pregunto animadamente desviando el tema de conversación.

Escucho que Sakura resoplaba.

-Después que no viniste dos días le preguntamos a Kakashi, se negó al principio pero Naruto lo persuadió con un libro de su padrastro y soltó el numero fácilmente-

La ojiblanca se impresiono.

¿Naruto?

Que tenía que ver Naruto en todo esto.

-¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto levemente sonrojada.

Se escucharon risas del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hai Naruto está muy preocupado-dijo Sakura en tono divertido, escucho un forcejeo del otro lado como "Cállate dattebayo"-el pobre parece impaciente por verte y solo habla de que te pudo haber pasado-añadió.

Su rostro rojo por la vergüenza llamo la atención de Ko y Hanabi.

-Naruto-kun es muy amable-susurro algo incomoda.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Si amable mis nalgas-escucho susurrar a Sakura pero la ignoro.

-Gracias por llamar Sakura-san-

-No te preocupes, estábamos preocupados, si quieres vamos a dejarte los deberes mañana-

-¿No es mucha molestia?-

-Claro que no mujer, mañana Kakashi va faltar en la tarde así que salimos temprano-

-Hai te enviare mi dirección por mensaje-

-Cuídate Hinata-chan-

Cuando colgó el teléfono, volteo nerviosa a ver como Hanabi y Ko tenían una extraña expresión de diversión.

¿Por qué seria?

Cuando iba a mandarle el mensaje a Sakura, descubrió un nuevo mensaje de Toneri…por alguna razón en su interior algo le indicaba que en el futuro eso traería problemas.

¿Por qué seria?

**Continuara…**

_Hola...se que no actualizo hace días...pero tuve examenes, tengo quemaduras graves por el sol en todo mi cuerpo (por pintar fuera de mi casa) y estuve unos días sin internet...pero quería publicar un capitulo pronto de esta historia...ya pasamos los 100 comentarios :D eso me hace super feliz._

_**Nota:**_

_**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

_**Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
